


A Coat's Embrace

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Annette remembers the good times she spent with her husband, and prepares to move forward after his death.





	A Coat's Embrace

It was early in the morning; the sky was darkened by a storm that seemed all too fitting for the occasion. Many had gathered at Fraldarius castle, including Margrave Gautier and Countess Galatea, who were sitting near each other, still in shock that this day had finally arrived. Sir Ubert was among the knights protecting his highness Dimitri. The funeral for Felix Hugo Fraldarius had just concluded, and most of the crowd had left. However, Felix’s widow, Annette, sat in silence, alone. Her father had been unable to make it, and Felix’s family was… well she was all he had left.

The rain came down in sheets. Sylvain placed a hand on Annette’s shoulder and said something about waiting inside, but she didn’t hear him. She stared at the sky, not sure if her face was wet from rain or tears. She was remembering all the good times she’d had with Felix. The day he agreed to teach at the monastery with her was one of the happiest of her life, second only to the day he proposed to take her hand in marriage. She remembered the first day he walked in on her singing while she was watering the plants. She was so embarrassed, but also a little happy. She hadn’t known how to approach the grumpy, fierce looking boy at first, but that had broken the ice for them.

She pulled her coat tighter around her, trying to hide in the warmth and in what remained of Felix’s scent on the coat. He had given this to her on a particularly cold day. They were out for a picnic lunch and it had started to snow out of nowhere. Felix had told her multiple times before they went out to grab a coat, but she had been too excited for their date to look for one. When it started snowing, he made a couple jabs at her about how forgetful she was, and how she should take time to be prepared instead of rushing in when she wasn’t ready. When she turned to scold him, he hugged her, and as he released her from his warm embrace, she was surprised to find she still felt it. She looked at him and saw that his coat was missing, and when she looked at herself, she realized that he had wrapped it around her. Before she could protest, he said “I was prepared for this when we left home. That coat is yours now and I won’t take it back.” And turned his face away from her, though she could see his cheeks turn a slight hint of pink as he blushed. As they walked, Felix shivered slightly, so Annette took his hand and they continued home together, and she thought that moment would never end.

Now, several years later, she was forced to face reality. Felix was gone, but she still had to keep moving forward. His words echoed in her mind. “Its ok to take your time sometimes. Don’t rush for other people. Whenever you’re ready, that’s when you can take the first steps.” This is what he had said to her that day when they were leaving the house. The day he gave her this coat. She stood up and looked one last time at the portrait of her late husband, placed her hand on his gravestone, and turned back toward home. With Felix’s coat wrapped tightly around her, Annette finally decided to take his advice, and headed inside to mourn where no one would force her to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/John_D_Coop?s=09)


End file.
